d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirkwood 2013
, Kalani Quereto, and Chase Carver at Kirkwood Mountain Resort.]] "Kirkwood 2013" is the forty-second episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired February 2, 2013. '''Date:' February 2, 2013 Preceded By: Wintertime 2012/2013 Followed By: Fathers and Sons Campout 2013 Synopsis The episode starts with Chad Hales in his van at 5:40 in the morning. He's driving to the Church Building, and he mentions they're going to Kirkwood that day. Everyone meets up there, and then they head out. They have a quick bathroom break in Jackson, and then head up into the mountains to Kirkwood. Chase Carver, Kalani Quereto, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal decide to go on up the bunny hill to get their skiing legs again. But first, Travis has to wait in a long line to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Greg Call, Chad Hales, Barry Neal, Spencer Warren, his friend Sean, and Nate Anderson go off and do their own thing. Travis, Jaren, Chase, and Kalani eventually get up on the ski lift up the bunny hill. You see Chad, Greg, Nate, Barry, and Spencer go down the hill. Chad finds Jaren at the bottom of the hill waiting. It turns out he had gone on ahead of Kalani, Chase, and Travis because Kalani and Travis had both lost their skis. Jaren goes back down the hill, Kalani, Chase, and Travis meet him at the bottom, and they go back up together. on the bunny hill.]] Everyone else goes up to the Blue Square hills. Chad follows Greg down the hill. On the bunny slope, Travis finds out Red Bull is hosting a ski race right next to the bunny hill. On the Blue Squares, Chad follows Greg and Barry down the hill. They take a drag lift up to another hill, and ski down that one. Kalani, Chase, Travis and Jaren decide to try a Blue Square. They go up to Caples Crest and ski down the Caples Crest. It was super icy, but they go pretty fast down it. Everyone meets back at the lodge. Spencer tells Chad about how they left him. He says he had to choose between two lifts, so he chose the left one. Chad tells him to never choose the left one. They all then get lunch at the lodge. Chad takes some interviews of everyone. He interviews Spencer, and Spencer says how he wrecked pretty hard and was left in the dust. Nate says the best thing he did today was ditch Spencer. Chase says his favorite part was going down on the ice. Travis and Jaren mention how they went down on a Blue Square, and how it killed Travis' knees because he was pizza-ing the whole way. Kalani says his goal for the rest of the day is to do a toe-touch while skiing. on the Blue Square.]] After lunch, they head back up on the hills. Chad follows Nate and Spencer down the bunny hill. He then follows Jaren, Chase, Kalani, Greg, and Nate down the Blue Squares. Chad, Greg, and Barry take the drag lift up to the same hill, and ski down it several times. After the last runs of the day, they all take their skis off and rest a bit at the lodge before heading home. People In This Episode * Chad Hales * Chase Carver * Kalani Quereto * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Spencer Warren * Nate Anderson * Greg Call * Barry Neal Locations * Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * Jackson, California * Kirkwood Mountain Resort, Kirkwood, California Trivia * First episode to include GoPro footage. * The ski race Travis sees is the Freeride World Tour, an annual ski race held at Kirkwood Mountain Resort hosted by Red Bull. * The third Music Tribute episode. All the music in this episode is by Coldplay. It also the second episode to have mainly Coldplay music in it. Featured Music * "Shiver" by Coldplay * "Hurts Like Heaven" by Coldplay Category:Episodes